The Flight Deck Control Display Unit (“CDU”) is an interface system that allows a pilot to monitor and control various other aircraft systems. The CDU is the primary interface for the aircraft's Flight Management System (“FMS”), thereby making the CDU the primary system used to enter and display the navigation route for flight. However, the CDU is generally not used to enter and display the ground navigation route for taxiing of aircraft because the surface traffic movement does not lend itself to predefined or ‘stored’ taxi routes, taxi route datalink capability does not currently exist, and the manual entry and display of taxi route navigation on the CDU currently requires many user inputs and is, therefore, inefficient and error prone. Conventional solutions to this problem have been to develop systems that are completely separate from the CDU. Separate systems are problematic for several reasons, including because they require the pilot to learn how to use such systems, take up valuable space and add complexity in an already crowed and complex flight deck, and federate aircraft navigation interface and display into separate locations and methods. It is desirable to provide a common system and method of aircraft navigation interface and display that utilizes the CDU to integrate taxi and flight routes, is efficient, and less error prone.